Twins
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: When R mysteriously finds himself in a mediveal castle, he meets a man named Jack who looks exactly like him. After a short and awkward conversation, R goes along his way, leaving both of them wondering if there's a chance they might ever meet again.


**AN: Okay, so I went and saw Jack the Giant-Slayer yesterday, and I LOVED it! And that connection to modern times was GREAT, I SO did not see that coming, but it was a FANTASTIC touch! I admit, at one point, I briefly though, "Wait, what if they pull a Snow White & the Huntsman and Jack and Isabelle don't get married at the end?" But then, after considering that for a minute, I was all like, "...Naaaah!"**

**Anyway, so this popped into my head, and I thought it would be fun to write and share with you all, so here you go! Hope you like it!**

**Love and hugs,  
Maggie  
(who owns absolutely nothing but wishes she could kidnap Ewan McGregor and Nicholas Hoult *le drools and swoons*)**

* * *

I'm in a long hallway lit with torches that rest in the sconces lining the walls, which, like the floor, are made out of stone. Suits of armor stand silent and empty down the length of the hall on my left side, and to my right are arched wooden doors, each one parallel to one of the spaces that separate the suits of armor from each other. I'm certainly no expert on this sort of thing, but based on all this and a bit more, I would say that I'm in some sort of mediveal castle or something along those lines. Not knowing what else to do, I start wandering aimlessly through the halls, up and down staircases, past closed doors, past open doors, just...wandering, looking for some kind of sign that I'm not alone in this huge place, and the entire time, my footsteps are echoing on the floors.

Finally, I hear it; laughter. So I'm not alone after all. Instinctively, I follow the sound. It leads me down a shorter hallway and up a flight of curved stairs, which let me out into a more brightly lit hall with marble floors and better décor than what I've seen so far. The laughter is drifting towards me from a room at the end of this hall, which has double doors, one of which is slightly open, and that, I realize, is the reason I'm able to hear the people inside laughing. I slowly begin walking again, making my way towards that cracked door.

"Hello?" I know it's my voice, but I don't remember my brain sending my mouth the command to say it. "Hello?" I call again. By now, I'm only about five feet from the door, and this time, my call is answered when the door opens up more widely and a guy my own age steps out. That's not the weird part, though. The weird part is that he looks _exactly like me. _It's like looking into a mirror, or staring my long-lost identical twin in the face, or meeting my doppelganger or something. And the shock of it makes me stop short and freeze where I stand as my eyes go wide. The other me does practically the exact same thing at almost the exact same time.

We both take hesitant steps closer to each other until we are standing directly in front of one another. "What's your name?" we ask at the same time. He speaks with a British accent, I notice. If it weren't for that, we would even sound the same. We both blink. "Jack," he says. I'm kind of relieved that it doesn't start with an R. That would just be _too _weird for comfort. "I'm just called R," I tell him. He nods slowly, looking me up and down with his eyes. "And...how'd you get into the castle?" he asks. I look around at the high-vaulted ceilings and suits of armor. Hey, I'd hit the nail on the head, good for me! "I don't know. I just sort of...ended up in a hallway somehow. I mean, last thing I remember, I'd just flopped onto the bed and my girlfriend said something that made me laugh. After that, I have no idea, so I can't...really...say..."

His frown deepens, and he nods. "Alright then," he says. "Um...who are you again?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, you know," I counter. He shrugs. "Touché. I'm known as Jack the Giant-Slayer, I'm engaged to Princess Isabelle. And you?"  
"R. I'm called that because it's all I remember of my name. I used to be...well, Dead, believe it or not, and that's with a capital 'D.' As in, like...a zombie. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. And, obviously, now I'm not, and, uh...I'm dating a girl named Julie, and I don't remember anything about my life before I was Dead, but I don't really care because I'm happy with my life the way it is now, and...uh...so...Yeah. That's, uh...that's pretty much it."

"...Right then. Well, that still doesn't explain how you were able to get past the guards, Elmont's men are the best of the best, and Elmont is the best of them all. How in God's name you managed to get past him of all people is totally beyond me, but if I were you, R, I, uh...I'd be careful you don't get caught by him. Or anyone else, for that matter, but especially Elmont. Anyway, I, um...should probably go now. Isabelle is waiting for me to come back, and..."  
"Right. Don't wanna keep her waiting, I get it."

We stand there awkwardly for another moment or two.

"So," I say, "I guess I'll just...be on my way, then."  
"Right, sure. Um...Nice meeting you, I guess?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, you too, Jack. It's been...interesting...to say the least."

He nods. "Sure has," he says as we shake hands. "Think we'll ever meet again, R?" Now it's my turn to shrug. "I have no idea," I say. "It's a mystery." He chuckles. "Well," I say, "I guess I better see about getting back to Julie while you go see your princess." Jack gives me a slight grin and a small nod before turning and going back through the door, this time closing it all the way. I take another brief look around, then turn the corn and start heading down the next hallway...

...and then my eyelids, in reaction to the warmth of the sunlight on the back of them, flutter open, and I am back on my side of mine and Julie's bed with the sound of the shower coming out of the bathroom doorway along with Julie's voice half-humming, half-singing "Across the Universe." I sit up, yawn, stretch, rub the sleep out of my eyes, then lay back down with my hands behind my head and just stay like that with my eyes closed until I hear the water stop running and feel one side of the mattress go down slightly from the increase in pressure that is caused by Julie's weight as she crawls onto the bed next to me and drapes herself across my chest, grinning up at me.

"Morning, handsome," she says. I smile back at her and run my fingers through her damp hair. "Hey, beautiful," I respond. "I had a really weird dream." Her eyebrows go up slightly. "Mm? About...?"  
"I met the guy who's either my doppleganger or my long-lost identical twin, but I'm still not quite sure which. His name was Jack, and he was engaged to a princess named Isabelle. He said that he's known as Jack the Giant-Slayer. He mentioned a guy named Elmont, he lives in a mediveal castle...Well, it _looked _mediveal, anyway."

"Oh, really? And what about this princess, hm? What did she look like?"  
"I dunno, I didn't see her. Assuming she's not _your _doppleganger and/or twin, though, I'm willing to bet she's not as pretty as you."

Julie smiles. "You say the sweetest things, R."  
"Yeah, well, that one happens to be true," I say. She merely giggles in response and kisses me.

* * *

**AN: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE , FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! XD  
**


End file.
